pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayley's Dodrio
Category: } |current = With Bayley |prevonum = 084 |firststagename = Doduo |evo1num = 085 |secondstagename = Dodrio |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} Bayley's Dodrio (Japanese: ベイリードードリオ Beiri's Dodorio) is the second known Pokémon that Bayley captured. 'History' 'Two Years Later' At some point during the two years following the end of the , Bayley captured Dodrio as a . Doduo first appeared riding Bayley around in her search for Edge's Pikachu. He is later sent out to battle against 's in order to test Bayley's skills. Doduo uses to stop Spearow's from landing. Oak responds with and the two birds arrive at a stalemate. At this, Doduo dashes around Spearow, and amidst the spinning of the Whirlwind Spearow loses its balance, plummeting towards the ground to be caught safely by Pikachu. Bayley then explains to Professor Oak that she won the battle without anyone getting hurt. Oak notices that Bayley battled with a high level of control and accepted she might be able to save Edge. attempts to steal Pikachu from Bayley. Doduo uses to break her ice slide, allowing the group to run away and hide. After figuring out how to escape, Doduo was used as the group's escape, using his fast speed to run them away from Lorelei's assault. Doduo battled alongside Rattata against in an attempt to rescue Edge's Pikachu. Completely pinned by Miles's attack, Bayley decides to give herself up to 's , recalling Rattata and Doduo before taking a direct hit to the chest. Although injured, Bayley attaches Rattata and Doduo's to the bone, which come swinging back at him. Rattata and Doduo then get released and help Pikachu to escape. When Miles pursue them, the three release a combo attack, with Rattata breaking apart a nearby building with his teeth, Doduo kicking them in the air, and Pikachu electrifying them and sending it at Miles, defeating him. Doduo battled against the at the . Using Whirlwind, Doduo blows away all of Bayley's Pokémon, allowing them to position themselves for the job they needed to do to save the sinking S.S. Anne. Doduo is sent out alongside his teammates to battle against and his . Doduo attacks with a powerful , but Dragonite simply shrugs it off and throws Doduo away. He is later used in a team attack to try and stop Lance from shooting bubbles. Bayley had Caterpie cover the volcano crater in to form a net that is doused by her Omanyte's water, linked to Raticate's sensitive whiskers. Upon Lance triggering the net, Raticate signals to Pikachu to send electricity down the net, forcing Lance's bubble into view. Bayley then orders Doduo to break the bubble with , but the attack proves too weak. In the final battle against Lance, after Bayley had lost the , Doduo evolves into a to gain more power. He then assisted in defeating Lance's team in a combined attack with his teammates. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Dodrio was called out by Bayley, where he was intended to help battle against and . Before getting the chance to fight though, the two capture Martinez and leave. 'Personality and Characteristics' Dodrio has a strong relationship with his Trainer and is one of two Pokémon she kept before starting her journey. He is a powerful and fast Pokémon who is often used as land transportation for Bayley. Although a powerful battler, Bayley tended to use her other teammates when fighting. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved